<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Absolutely Sansational by That0neGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079251">Absolutely Sansational</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/That0neGirl/pseuds/That0neGirl'>That0neGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Relationships, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Rating May Change, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is a Sans, Tags May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/That0neGirl/pseuds/That0neGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carrey was like your average Undertale fan. She was absolutely obsessed with everything Undertale, the characters, the music, and all of the fan creations. She even created her own Au! But what happens when she and a bunch of other unsuspecting Skellies get sucked into the universe of Undertale....... </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But wait... Carrey's not a skeleton or is she????</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus &amp; Sans (Undertale), W. D. Gaster &amp; Papyrus &amp; Sans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This chapter is just some backstory.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My life can be summed up in one word, Average. I'm 5'9, female and I have long brown hair with a heart-shaped birthmark on my butt... you didn't need to know that. I have never been bullied nor have I been spoiled. I would consider myself average for the most part, but my family and friends say something different. All throughout my childhood, I have been called a genius either from my teachers, friends, or directly from my parents. I don't really think I am, maybe I comprehend things a little quicker than others but other than that I don't feel much different.</p>
<p>   When I was a kid I was always into science, Quantum Physics in particular. I've done lots of research on the Multiverse theory, String theory, Quantum states, you name it! I currently attend Stanford University and I'm majoring in Physics of course. My parents were really supportive of my choice even though my father wanted me to become a surgeon, they always were very respectful of my decisions and I love them for it. </p>
<p>   I was 18 when Undertale came out and I immediately fell in love with it. The characters were absolutely spectacular and I listened to its music all the time! I especially loved Gaster, he is so mysterious and I was always interested in all of the theories about him. Sans was a close second and when all of the theories and stories of him also being interested in Quantum Physics came out I was ecstatic and he very easily surpassed Gaster. A few years later and after reading so many fanfictions and Au's I wanted to come up with my own.</p>
<p>   I call it SimuTale. I was really proud of it. It's basically about a Sans and a Papyrus who were created by Gaster, but they were the only monsters left. All of the other monsters died in the war, he was only able to survive because he hid in the Underground and created a barrier that disguises the entrance so it just looks like a dead-end. Monsters were always more advanced than humans so Gaster could do things that we may think impossible. In order to satiate his loneliness, he managed to create another skeleton monster named Sans. Sans was a quick learner so Gaster wanted to monopolize on that fact, so he taught him everything he knew. Sans made many creations with his new-found knowledge, which includes devices that can create simulations. Using Gaster's detailed descriptions of what monsters looked like he created exact replicas of those monsters in order to fill the underground. Gaster helped him make the AI extremely intelligent to the point where they all felt like really living monsters. Gaster wanted to reward Sans for his achievement so he created another skeleton, Papyrus. They all lived happily for years. Then Frisk came. Frisk never knew it was a simulation so they went through the underground making friends with everybody they could, it was going great until something happened. There was a glitch, Frisk asked a question the A.I. couldn't answer and that's when she confronted Papyrus but Papyrus was just as confused. They then confronted Sans and Gaster and they told them the truth. Gaster showed them the way to the surface and before anything could be said, destruction came. Error (The destroyer) came an started to destroy the universe code by code. Gaster had a plan though, he and sans had been working on a machine that can create an unbreakable protective field that would be able to protect his lab from destruction. Gaster held off Error for as long as he could while the others retreated. They made ikt but Gaster was nowhere to be seen, so Papyrus went to get him. Sans tried to stop him but it was too late. The machine started automatically and Papyrus was blocked out. Sans watched as his brother was deleted. It was just him and Frisk... (CliffHanger (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)👌)</p>
<p>   I was walking home from a gaming convention dressed as Chase (the Sans from SimuTale). He looks like Undertale Sans in terms of his skeletal structure. Chase wears a Blu visor that is similar to Wrench's mask from Watch Dogs 2 and it changes with his expression in a similar way. He has black and neon blue armor that looks similar to a jumpsuit and he wears a black coat with fur lining above it, short black basketball shorts with a white line down the side, black converses, and neon blue headphones around his neck in order to listen to music. Chase has 2 daggers and a gun that looks like something out of a sci-fi flick, he also has a backpack that holds his inventions and has mechanical arms embedded in it to help him with his work and microbots that can be used as cameras or tracking devices.</p>
<p>   While passing an alley I heard a loud noise. Now you may say that is a sign to get the flip out of dodge but me being me I wanted to investigate. 'I wasn't going to leave!! What if someone needed help?' So I went down the alley like the genius that I am and then there was nothing but black. I felt like I was falling but standing at the same time. It was odd, to say the least. Then there was ground, cold hard concrete and I had a killer headache. It felt like I just got hit by an explosion. 'But why would there be any explosives in an alleyway?' </p>
<p>   But then there was a groan. It sounded like someone was in pain. 'Did someone get hurt? Did I walk into some sort of gang war or something?' I had many questions, but I already know that first things first is to get the hell out of there before whoever is on the ground recovers. Using my new-found adrenalin, I opened my eyes and tried to stand. I was on my knees when I heard the sound of a door open.</p>
<p>   "SANS ARE YOU OKAY I THOUGHT I HEARD AN EXPLOsion......" An extremely loud voice said from the top of the stairs?!?! 'I thought I was in an alley, what in the actual hell is going on here????'</p>
<p>  I look up to see who it was and... 'OH MY GOD!?!?!?'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   "Papyrus?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oopsie daisy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> Sans' POV </strong>
</p><p>   I thought it would never happen. The endless resets were driving me to the brink but finally, we're on the surface. I was originally skeptical, I thought that we wouldn't even last a week but it's been 4 years since we surfaced. The kid even made a promise that they wouldn't reset anymore, I still don't trust em' but nothing has happened since.</p><p>   The humans weren't very nice when we arrived, at least the ones I saw. There were lots of protests, but there were some humans that did accept us although they were shadowed. The majority were just scared, Frisk told us that humans are just afraid of the unknown. It took us 3 years to get all of the rights we deserve and even with them there are still humans that protest and are openly racist but the number has gone down significantly.</p><p>   Papyrus and I are pretty happy in our home, it's a pretty modest place Frisk called it a mansion but I don't see it. Apparently gold's pretty valuable to humans so Papyrus was able to get his dream car. He was so happy and when he's happy I'm happy. He even got a human friend her name's Amelia. We've known her for almost a year and she lives with us now. Wasn't too excited about it but we've been fine so far. Since everything was pretty peaceful and there were no signs of the kid doing anything I decided to bring up Gaster's old machine to see if I could do something with it. </p><p>   It was a pretty eventful night, I was managing to make some significant progress on the machine so I decided to pull an all-nighter. It wasn't the first time.</p><p>   'looks like it's time to test it.' I double-checked the machine and everything looked good so I flipped the switch. It seemed fine until... <strong> <em> BOOM </em> </strong></p><p>   Everything just went to shit so quickly, the readings were going haywire and the machine was smoking more than a chimney. "shit. shit. Shit! SHIT!!" I tried to stabilize the machine but nothing I tried was working. It was about to blow so I just braced for impact.</p><p> </p><p> . . .</p><p> </p><p>   "augh." 'damn that hurt' I struggled to stand but I eventually did. What I saw was surprising...    </p><p> </p><p>   "SANS ARE YOU OKAY I THOUGHT I HEARD AN EXPLOsion......" </p><p> </p><p>   "Papyrus?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Reader's POV </strong>
</p><p>   It was Papyrus from Undertale. I'm not one to curse but 'What the actual fuck?! How did this happen and oh my goodness...' I finally looked around the room and I was flabbergasted. But then it hit me. It was like someone was whacking me in the head with a sledgehammer. I fell back onto the floor. Then I started getting memories, memories that weren't even mine... They were of 'Chase?' I'm getting memories of a place I've never been people who I've never seen and it's fucking freaky. When I was able to recover my mind was moving at a million miles per second trying to process everything and now I'm grateful for my intelligence because any normal individual probably would have overloaded from all this new information. When I was done I finally understood. I. Am.Chase. 'How the hell did this happen?'</p><p>   "what the fuck is going on here?!" Exclaimed a pretty deep ass voice. It was enough to break me out of my thoughts. When I sat back up I saw that everyone was waking up and my mind being the lovely thing it is quickly reminded me that the owner of that voice is Sans from Underfell. 'Oh my goodness, IT'S UNDERFELL SANS!!' And of course me being the hard-headed person I am started to fan-girl. 'OH IS THAT UNDERSWAP SANS, OMG HE'S SO ADORABLE!! EVEN SWAPFELL SANS'S HERE!' I had to restrain myself from outwardly squealing. The more logical part of my brain actually understood the situation I'm in and then I realized (finally!) 'Uh oh, shit's about to go down.' The atmosphere was so thick that I'm pretty sure I could bite into it and actually taste it 'That's a pretty weird thought. Gosh dangit Carrey don't get distracted!' </p><p>   "YES I TOO WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON YOU IMPOSTERS!" Screamed Underfell Papyrus. He looked ready to throw down.</p><p>   Then out of nowhere came a woman? "Sans, what the hell is going on here?" Asked the woman as she came running down the stairs. "Ah!" She jumped back and almost fell when she noticed everyone here. Now that I actually <em>look</em> I finally notice other females in the crowd of confused skellies, most of them looked horrified. 'Looks like they haven't seen monsters before either. But what about that one? Guess one of the brothers got to the surface.' Even in such an extreme situation, my observation skills don't falter. </p><p>   "Amy Look Out!" Shouted Sans as he tried to get to Amy in time to avoid an incoming bone attack. They dodged just in time, and that's when shite hit the fan. There were bones flying everywhere and so much screaming, then blood... "SHIT!" I finally got off my ass and actually analyzed the situation. 'Think, think, think! Ha, I remember, Chase has an A.I. in his visor to help with crap like this.' "uhm a.t.w. (Automated Talking Woman, Really!) amplify" "<em>Amplifying voice.</em>" Just before someone could shoot a Gaster Blaster I screamed.</p><p>   "EVERYBODY STOP!" It was so loud that I felt a slight rumble from the surroundings.</p><p>   Everybody stopped and looked at me. I almost faltered from all of those stares but being the amazing actress I am I stood firm and made sure to look confident, at least I hope. "There's No Need For This Violence! Calm Down So We Can Take Care Of The Injured Individual And Talk About This Like Civil People." My voice was still being amplified and even when I was speaking normally It was still pretty loud, I bet it could even rival Underfell Papyrus' inside voice. </p><p>   Some of them started to look around at the damage that was done and some were shocked to see that one of the edgier looking Amys almost got impaled in her shoulder luckily she was fast enough to dodge most of it and was only left with a little cut, but it was still bleeding a lot.</p><p>   "YES THE WEIRD LOOKING FELLOW IS RIGHT, THIS IS UNNECESSARY." Said Underswap Sans while he was helping the injured lady off the floor.</p><p>    And Edgy Amy was not having it. "Get the fuck off me I don't need your help!" She swatted his hand away. Swap Paps started to glare at her and I half-expected her jacket to catch fire from the intensity. "let's get you upstairs, my brother can heal you." Said Sans, he still seemed pretty tense but to the untrained eye, he looked like he didn't just save a girl's life and was involved in a huge fight. 'This man's poker face is incredible.' Sans started to make his way up the stairs and made a motion for us to follow. The Swap bros were the first to go followed by the Amy copies. I made sure I was the last one to go so I could take a second to gather my bearings. I turned off the amplification by pressing a button on my visor and checked my backpack. 'Holy guacamole!' It's an inventor's dream. There are so many cool-looking gadgets and do-hickeys. After briefly looking through my bag I started to feel around. "guess i am a skeleton." 'Shoot what am I supposed to do? Just play along? Do I tell somebody?' </p><p>   "hey bud you coming?" I almost screamed but I caught myself at the last second. It was Sans. 'Guess I needed longer than I thought.' "yeah just making sure I have everything." I began to walk upstairs and I couldn't stop thinking...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   'Will I ever be able to go home?'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little chit-chat</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans lead us through an awesome flippin' hallway to a giant ass living room and to say that I am shocked is an understatement.</p>
<p>  "Woah." Looks like I'm not the only one who's impressed. The friendly-looking Amy copy was in an even greater state of awe than I was. I could practically see the twinkle in her eyes. 'Guessing she's from Underswap.' She looked a lot less edgy than the remaining Amys so that made sense. The Amy who almost got impaled is probably from Underfell since she is wearing a crap ton of red. 'So that just leaves the last Amy- wait. We're missing an Amy.' Just from her look, I can tell that she belongs to Swapfell but that just leaves Horrortale. 'What happened to her?' Just when I was about to go full-on calculating mode, Sans started to speak.</p>
<p>  "please sit." And sit I did, I was tired as hell. "i know you all are confuse-"</p>
<p>  "CONFUSED? I AM ABSOLUTELY FURIOUS!" Shouted SwapFell Sans. "NOT ONLY HAVE I BEEN KIDNAPPED I ALSO HAVE TO SHARE A SPACE WITH THOSE ABOMINATIONS!" He started pointing at the Horror bros. Horror Sans started to growl and if I didn't know any better I would have thought he was a lion. The growl startled some and the rest started to get ready for a fight again.</p>
<p>   "PLEASE, PLEASE SETTLE DOWN WE CAN ALL BE FRIEN-" "OH SHUT UP ABOUT THAT FRIENDS BULLSHIT, THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT I WOULD BE FRIENDS WITH YOU REPROBATES!" Fell Paps interrupted Tale Paps with so much venom that even a snake would be jealous. The room started to erupt, some people were getting ready to throw some more attacks while others were trying to calm them down. Poor Amy (The Original) almost got hit again and that was the breaking point for Sans.  </p>
<p>  "Everyone Shut Up!" There was a loud chorus of <em>clacks</em> then silence. Even I was scared at this point if looks could kill I'm pretty sure everyone in this room would be dead 10 times over. "i know you all are feeling very uncomfortable with this situation and i am sorry that i put you through this, it was an accident-" "ACCIDENT MY-" Before Fell Paps could fully interrupt Sans gave him the death glare. 'That made him shut up quick, Sansy boy is not playing around anymore Edgelord.' "until i can get the machine up and running i'm afraid you all are gonna have to stay with me for the time being." There were silent protests coming from the edgy bros but they were quickly silenced by a boisterous blue skelly.</p>
<p>  "OUH OUH SINCE WE'RE STAYING TOGETHER WE'RE GOING TO NEED NICKNAMES!" "great thinking bro, you're so smart" And of course his brother is quick to compliment him.</p>
<p>  "THAT IS A WONDERFUL IDEA OTHER SANS!" Added Papyrus. "WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE YOUR NICKNAME TO BE!"</p>
<p>  "YOU ALL MAY CALL ME THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY BLUE FOR SHORT, THAT'S WHAT MY HUMAN FRIEND AMY CALLS ME." 'Oh, so they know each other in his universe as well."  </p>
<p>  "you can just call me stretch." I can tell Blue didn't think his nickname was very creative but he didn't say anything about it. While the others thought of their own nicknames Papyrus healed edgy Amy's wound. "Thanks." It was almost a whisper but I could still catch it. Paps gave her a bright smile that would even impress the sun. "You can call me Sapphire." Said the non-edgy Amy copy. </p>
<p>  "call me chase." I decided it was my time to speak up. Sans gave me a questioning look but I just shrugged my shoulders. The Horror bros spoke up next. "You Can Call Me Jupiter And My Brother Mars." Jupiter wasn't really as loud as the other Papyrus' and he looks pretty malnourished, I suddenly felt the need to make a whole feast for that poor skele-man. "The name's Amelia by the way for those who didn't know." </p>
<p>  It has been a few minutes since the last nickname and I could tell Sans was getting impatient. "well are you guys gonna come up with a nickname or will i have to give you one myself?" I figured it's time to take the reigns so I start to point. "ruby" For the not as edgy but edgy Amy, "amethyst" for the final Amy, "red", "edge", "black","rus" for the other skellies. "alright, sounds good." Seems Sans was content with that. "what i don't want that shitty ass nickname and how come you get to keep your names?" Red tried to protest but Sans just ignored him to go onto a different subject. I could practically see smoke coming out of Red's earholes, Edge and Black were in a similar condition but they didn't say anything. "Their universe, only fair." I supplied. </p>
<p>  "come on, i'll show you guys around." Sans started to get up. But suddenly Red noticed something. "wait, how the hell did you get a place like this." At this new revelation, the other's started to look around. "oh did i forget to mention? we're on the surface." Sans' grin grew tenfold as the edgy skellies started to run outside. The rest of us followed a little while after. The sun was setting so the view was absolutely amazing. Edge and Red's faces made me smile. They looked so happy and conflicted at the same time, probably because they know they won't be able to see the view for very long. That's when the thoughts hit me 'Can we actually go back? Do I even want to go back?' Well, I never really had any qualms about my life so far but do I really want to go back? What will I be going back too? 'A loving family, great friends, my studies. Well shit, my life was pretty mundane. Even if I do miss everyone I don't think I want to go back to just work, work, work, sure I won't be excused from working even in another universe but there's magic and with Chase's knowledge, I could do so much and maybe even meet new people. <em>Gasp</em> maybe I could even meet Nightmare and join his gang.' An uncharacteristically high pitched giggle managed to escape me but I am decently far away from everybody else so no one could hear it. </p>
<p>  After the sun had set I snuck back inside to find a bathroom. It didn't take long and as soon as I got there I looked into the mirror. I looked like how I did at the Convention but a lot more refined. There are some scars all over my body and a quick mind search I found out I got them from my invention hiccups. My under armor is pretty high tech and my visor actually displays things. I played with it a little to get myself adjusted to using it and went back into my backpack. Thanks to the visor I was able to identify everything and A.T.W. even gave me an in-depth tutorial on what they all do even though I already knew since I have Chase's memories. I also tried a quick magic test. I tried doing what the typical Sans could do. It didn't take me long to learn most of the moves most likely because my body is already used to it. The Gaster Blasters were a little tricky but I ended up getting the gist of it after a few more minutes but I almost blasted a hole through the wall in the process though. With my visor adjusted to the correct timezone, I realized I was in here for a long time. 'Crap, let's hope they don't notice I'm gone.' I ran out of the bathroom and as I got to the living room everyone was waiting to head upstairs. </p>
<p>  "where've you been?" If Sans wasn't suspicious of me before he is definitely suspicious now. "just went to the bathroom." Some of the others gave me some questioning looks. "what, i would never tell a <em>fibula</em> especially to my new friends." And I added a wink just for good measures. Some of them snickered then there was a chorus of groans, some even coming from the women. Edge looked like he was done with life "DEAR GOD NOT ANOTHER ONE". "i guess that doesn't really <em>tickle your funny bone</em>" "yeah guess boss doesn't find our puns very <em>humorous</em>" "really but i'm having a <em>pun</em> time" "THAT IS ENOUGH I DEMAND YOU STOP THIS PUNNERY AT ONCE!" "<em>tibea</em> honest m'lord i find these puns absolutely <em>jaw-dropping</em>" The puns aren't very funny but these reactions are gold. I see why Sans tell them now.</p>
<p>  After everyone settled down we got onto the tour. It was like Sans was expecting to have us, there is plenty of room and we are on the outskirts of the nearest city so everyone who's loud and rowdy can remain loud and rowdy and not have to worry about any annoyed neighbors and police officers. We all picked our rooms although I could tell not everyone was comfortable with having Mars and Jupiter living under the same roof but I don't want them going off into the woods like in those fanfics so I've decided to be extremely nice to them. "hey, you guys doing alright?" I managed to catch them both alone before we caught back up with the group. "Yes Of Course We Are." Even starving Jupiter doesn't want to feel like a bother. 'Bless his heart' "no need to lie, I can tell you're hungry i assume papyrus is getting started on dinner, but here." I pulled 4 granola bars out of my backpack. In addition to the stuff Chase had on him, I still kept what I had as well, which is hella convenient. Jupiter was hesitant but grabbed them anyways and said "Thank You, We Appreciate It." before walking off to catch up with the others. Mars gave me the side-eye but I think that's his own way of saying thanks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  'Let's go have some delicious spaghetti!'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not so delicious spaghetti</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The house is pretty massive and surprisingly clean. Everything was spotless even our rooms were well kept. Sans told us how excited Papyrus was when they bought the house, he went on a whole decorating spree and it shows. 'Papyrus really outdid himself.' The house looked pretty modern, the walls are dark brown with amber accents and are lined with paintings of different bones, the floor is made of spruce wood and there are plants placed in the corners of the hall. There are rooms on both the first and second floor and the third floor was made into a movie/gaming room. They even have a gym outback that Papyrus uses for training. Most of the furniture is firebrick or a different shade of brown. The kitchen is pretty big as well and I wouldn't expect any less for The Great Papyrus. As we made our way back downstairs out of nowhere the fire alarm started to go off and everyone panicked. And by everyone, I mean the only seemingly logical people who included Ruby, Amethyst, and I. Sapphire and Amy looked uneasy but they weren't visibly panicking like the other girls.</p><p>  "IS THERE A FIRE? WHY ARE YOU GUYS ACTING SO CALM?!" Asked Amethyst, she was hopping from foot to foot like she was ready to run at any moment. I was ready to shortcut out of there but my curiosity as to why everyone else is acting like everything is fine was getting the better of me. "Yeah, why the fuck are we just standing around?" I would have thought that Ruby and Amethyst would have already gotten the hell out of here by now but it looks like under all the toughness they actually care if we all get out or not. "relax, paps is just cooking." "YES DO YOU HEATHENS NOT KNOW HOW TO PROPERLY PREPARE A MEAL?" Ruby and Amethyst were both a stuttering mess, neither one of them could believe what they had just heard and frankly neither could I. I was glad that I was in the back so no one could see that my jaw was all the way to the floor. "shit, the stories were true." I wanted to scream. 'No-ho-oh, Papyrus why couldn't you just be a good cook.' I was looking forward to the food as well.</p><p>  "It won't be that bad I promise." I heard Amy whisper to the other girls. Red was making a face of disgust and I felt sorry for him, Jupiter and Mars just looked happy to be getting actual food and Rus didn't look very excited. "So you're telling me that BURNING DOWN THE FUCKING KITCHEN IS HOW YOU 'PROPERLY PREPARE A MEAL'?!" Amethyst was still trying to wrap her head around what Edge said. Edge looked confused. "I AM NOT SAYING TO DESTROY THE KITCHEN YOU DIMWHIT I AM SAYING YOU HAVE TO COOK WITH PASSION AND THE TIMER INDICATES WHEN THE FOOD IS READY. ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING? THIS IS COMMON KNOWLEDGE!" I almost thought Ruby turned into an owl for a second because of the look she was giving Edge. It looked like Ruby was about to start an argument but was interrupted by a distant yell.</p><p>  "DINER'S READY, BE PREPARED TO TASTE THE GREAT PAPYRUS' FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI!" Edge started to head down first leaving Amethyst absolutely petrified. Ruby still looked utterly confused and I wasn't even able to speak actual words at that point. 'What the h-' "LET'S GO BEFORE THE DINNER GETS COLD PAPY!" Blue bounced excitedly down the stairs, his excitement was so contagious that I almost forgot what I would be going downstairs to.</p><p>  Everyone was sat according to their universe. 'Was that intentional?' And with everyone sitting like this I think people were starting to notice the lack of an Amy for the Horror bros and a lack of a brother and Amy for me. 'Guess I'm going to be questioned soon.' I was obviously not going to tell them my actual backstory but I wasn't going to tell them Chase's either. 'I am going to do what Chase would do in this situation, lie.' And me being a top-class liar myself this should go swimmingly. </p><p>  Papyrus brought a pot and a saucepan and placed them on a marble slab. He began to serve us and what I saw was abysmal. "Holy shit how can spaghetti be overcooked and undercooked at the same time!" Ruby and I were thinking the same thing. The spaghetti is burnt and still undercooked while the sauce is a mushy mess and burnt as well. "What the actual fuck?" I almost thought that Amethyst crashed for a second when she hadn't responded. Sapphire looked like she was resisting the urge to gag and Amy just looked completely unfazed. 'Bitch you've been living with these dudes for how long, and you still haven't taught Papyrus how to properly make spaghetti?' I was glaring daggers at Amy for not taking the initiative to teach Paps how to cook. Like she was reading my mind she looked at me and shrugged. 'Really? Have they been living off of takeout or something?' When I looked around the table Mars and Jupiter were already diggin' in and that spaghetti did not stand a chance.</p><p>  "What the FUCK is this shit, I can't eat that!?" Ruby started to protest and Sans being the overprotective brother he is sent her a glare and I could practically hear the 'don't insult my brother's cooking.' "Don't give me that look asshole you can't tell me that your brother isn't absolutely shit at cooking, I mean look at THIS!" She stood up and held up her plate in front of her shaking it around like it was one of those workout devices. "IF THIS IS EDIBLE THEN I MUST BE THE BLOODY QUEEN OF MOTHERFUCKING ENGLAND! FIRST, you trap us here and now you EXPECT ME TO EAT THIS, PRISON FOOD!" "<strong><em> that's enough!</em></strong>" Sans was starting to get angry and Papyrus looked like he was about to cry. "She's right." Amethyst looked ready to argue but I had enough I couldn't stay quiet anymore so I got up.</p><p>  "<strong>all of you!</strong> settle down." Ruby was about to say something but I cut her off. "Then tel-" "there is no need to fight over this. papyrus I'm sorry but your food is not the best." Sans directed his glare to me. "but we can fix that, how about i give you some cooking lessons so you can one day make food that is as great as you." I gave him a genuine smile and he perked up. "THAT IS A WONDERFUL IDEA NEW FRIEND CHASE!" He was so excited that he was vibrating in place I almost started jumping up and down like the little girl I am until I caught myself. "But what am I supposed to eat <em>now</em>?" Ruby was still not very happy. "how about i go make a different batch of spaghetti for you guys?" "sounds great." Red was on board almost immediately and pushed his plate of spaghetti off to the side. "But We Can't Waste All Of This Food!" Jupiter didn't want the food to go to waste and neither did Mars because he started to pull the slab closer to him and his brother. "you guys can have it if you want it." Rus gave them a disgusted look while pushing his plate over to them. Mars gave a content hum and started to eat again. Black looked on in complete horror as he watched them devour the food. I told Amy to inform the boys on the proper way to cook food before I made my way to the kitchen.</p><p>  I went into the kitchen expecting it to be a mess but to my surprise the place was spotless. "wow, am i in the right place." "course you are why wouldn't you be?" I almost jumped straight out of my skin (bones). I turn around to meet Sans right behind me. "mind if i watch?" "not at all." I don't really like to cook with an audience but at least I can ask Sans some questions. I got all of the ingredients from their respective places then turned on the stove to boil the water and started on my spaghetti sauce.</p><p>  "so what was it like underground?" I asked while chopping onions. Sans was silent for a while.</p><p>  "shouldn't i be asking you that question?" There was suspicion laced in his voice.</p><p>  "well i am the guest here so shouldn't i hold some type of priority?"</p><p>  "i've told you about my universe but you haven't told me anything about yours, it's only fair if you give me some info as well." He does have a point, I haven't told anyone anything about my world yet and he has managed to get some information from Edge, Black, and Blue about their worlds.</p><p>  "it's just like yours, nice."</p><p>  "then <em>where's your brother</em>?" I stopped chopping. Everything was silent, trying to remember my Papyrus was painful and Sans should've known that would have been a touchy subject. I was actually starting to get annoyed that he brought that up, so I did what any Sans would do. I turned off my eye lights and turned around and said.</p><p>  "<strong><em>none of your god damn business.</em></strong>" My voice went to octaves that I didn't even know existed, even Sans was a little taken aback by my response. He gave me a similar expression and said. "<strong>i've seen your stats, i think it is my business.</strong>" 'My stats?' I decided to try to perform a check on myself and what I found was a little surprising.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-Sans- Chase</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Lv ??<br/>
Hp ???<br/>
At ??<br/>
Df ???<br/>
EXP ????<br/>
Next ????</p><p> </p><p>   'Did Chase find a way to hide his stats?' "what are you hiding?" I turned around and resumed my prepping. Sans seemed to have dropped it for now but I know he's going to probe me more later. </p><p> </p><p>. . .</p><p>  I just finished putting on my garnish when Blue, Black, Papyrus, and Edge walked in. "WHY ARE YOU TAKING SO LONG, I DON'T SMELL ANYTHING COOKING! HAVE YOU EVEN STARTED YET?" "YES I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW AS WELL, SHOULD HAVE KNOW THAT YOU WEREN'T UP FOR THE TASK!" Edge and Black still didn't think that there was any other cooking method other than burning even after I had Amy talk to all 4 of them about it. "yes i'm done, didn't mean to <em>rattle</em> your bones. you guys can take yours and your brothers' plates out." <em>Wink</em> They both rolled their eye lights at the same time (Which almost impressed me) then grabbed 2 plates and left. Blue and Papyrus helped me take out the rest of the food while Sans just sat at the island cheering us on. 'What a lazy bones.'</p><p>  With everyone seated at the table again, we all started to dig in. "OH MY GOODNESS THIS IS GREAT!" "how, HOW DID YOU MAKE IT TASTE GOOD WITHOUT COOKING IT PROPERLY?" I almost thought I broke Edge when he didn't speak in his normal voice. "WOWZERS, FRIEND CHASE WHERE DID YOU LEARN HOW TO MAKE SUCH GOOD SPAGHETTI." I've always been used to getting compliments but coming from them it's pretty different. There was a slight warmth on my cheekbones. 'Am I blushing?' "IT HAS ONLY BARELY REACHED MY STANDARDS, BUT DON'T LET THAT GO TO YOUR HEAD IT IS ONLY DECENT." And then Black just had to ruin my moment but that is probably the closest thing I could get to a compliment from him. "ugh i'm self-taught." Is all I said, which is the truth. My mother couldn't cook for the life of her and dad was decent but he never really wanted to bother and I couldn't make my little sister do it so I locked myself in the kitchen and experimented for a few hours using the guidance of some YouTube videos. Almost burned down the house once or twice but I managed to get some okay results from it. From that day forward I would spend my afternoons trying new dishes and I would try to challenge myself to make a dish just by looking at it. It took a few years for me to actually get good at cooking but that's to be expected when you have lots of extracurricular activities. Papyrus didn't really seem satisfied with that answer but didn't say anything. Small conversations started to sprout here and there then came the topic about the missing Amys and my brother.</p><p>  "How come you guys don't have a me and you don't have a brother?" Asked Sapphire. Jupiter looked nervous and Mars is sending her a look that asks 'what are you trying to imply?'</p><p>  "Unfortunately I Have Never Encountered Any Amys In Our Universe, We Are Still Underground." Ruby didn't like that answer.</p><p>  "Quit your bullshit you probably ate her." Everything went silent. Mars' eye light went out and he slammed his hand on the table.</p><p>  "<strong><em>you know nothing!</em></strong>" Ruby got up and pointed a finger at him.</p><p>  "You think I didn't notice, you got blood all over you! You fucking cannibals are gonna eat us all!" Jupiter was sweating profusely, I thought he was about to start melting. At this point, everyone's eye lights were out including mine. Mars was holding his clever like he was ready to kill her while Jupiter tried to calm him down.</p><p>  "And you what happened to your brother?" She started to point at me now. I. Was. Pissed.</p><p>  "<strong><em>shut the hell up before i have to do it myself.</em></strong>" She faltered for only a second, I thought it was going to be it until-</p><p>  "i would like to know too." Sans was starting to push me again. Everyone's attention was on me now. 'Fucking Sans and his curiosity.'</p><p>  "like i told you before <strong><em>none. of. Your. GOd. DAMN. BUSINESS!</em></strong>" I was seething. Chase always got angry when the topic of his brother was pulled up and this is the second time as well, 'I feel sorry for whoever I'm about to blast.' Rus decided that it was a great time to try my patience.</p><p>  "did 'ya <em>kill</em> him?" That was the last straw. I got up and pointed my hand toward him, he quickly realized what was about to happen and so did Stretch.</p><p>  "Wait Don't Do That In Here!" He shortcuts in front of me at the last second and I pause. 'Wait- shit I shouldn't have tried that but let's hope they got the message.' I lower my hand and un-summon the blaster. "now that's better, there's no need to start another fight." He looked back at Rus who just acted as if nothing happened. <em>Sigh</em> "i think it's best if you all apologize." There were immediate protests from the guilty party.</p><p>  "No way I won't apologize to those cannibals!" Ruby was starting to get annoying.</p><p>  "they are not fucking cannibals and plus how would you feel in their situation?" I point at them before continuing. "i see 2 starving individuals who had no other option than to turn to an alternative and plus you don't even know if they actually did what you are implying? you need to get your head out your fucking arse and start thinking about their side!" She started to stutter at my outburst and turned red from anger.</p><p>  "S-since when was eating people okay?! Look at the blo-" "you do not know their situation. they probably are going through a famine in their universe and they have no way of getting food or breaking the barrier. you're acting like humans could survive down their anyways, they were going to die from starvation as well so why let them go to waste?" She stopped to think after that. Everyone looked between her and me then at Jupiter and Mars, probably for confirmation. That's when Mars spoke up.</p><p>  "chase s' right we don't got any more food down there an' i didn't wanna watch my bro starve to death, what was i suppose ta' do?" Jupiter didn't make eye contact with anyone neither did Mars. Sans looked like he was thinking, Stretch looked sympathetic, both Red and Black looked disgusted, and Ruby and Amethyst looked conflicted. After that everyone sat back down and didn't speak again. When everyone was done Blue and Sapphire volunteered to wash the dishes. Amy and Sans went down into the basement, probably to have a chat and everyone else just went to their rooms. I went outside to get some air and think about what just happened.</p><p>  After about an hour of contemplating and stargazing, I was about to go back inside but was interrupted by a "mind if i join 'ya?" It was Red surprisingly. I shook my head and he sat down next to me. We spent some time just staring at the constellations but then Red started to speak. "you need someone ta' talk to?" I almost had to do a double-take when I heard that. "wha- why?" "jus' cus'." I stared at him for a bit but he just waited for an answer. "not ready yet." It was almost a whisper but he still heard it. He gave a nod and went back to stargazing. 'Not yet but soon Red.' I may look like I'm handling this fine but with the addition of the mourning of the brother I never had I also have to deal with missing my family and friends back home. 'I think it's time for me to go to bed.' "i'm gonna hit the hay see ya'." He gave me a wave and I shortcutted to my room.</p><p>  It's a pretty good-sized room and it already has what I need so I don't have to go on a shopping trip. I flopped onto my bed and got comfortable. The weight of today started to come down on me and I fell asleep quickly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>'Will I ever see them again?'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think I'm getting better with this, maybe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Getting ready for a shopping trip</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Darkness</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Then</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Falling?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Is that screaming?'</em>
</p><p>"Papyrus, Don't!"</p><p>"<em>Activating Barrier.</em>"</p><p>"WAIT! DEACTIVATE!"</p><p>"<em>Order Failed. Barrier Activation Cannot Be Overwritten.</em>"</p><p>I reached out to grab him but... it was too late. The barrier activated trapping me and the kid inside and preventing Papyrus from entering. I watched as the outside world slowly deteriorated into nothingness. Papyrus turned to me and gave me an apologetic smile.</p><p>"It looks like I was too late, I'm sorry brother..." It was almost a whisper. I tried to speak but nothing came out, then... I blinked and he was gone leaving only darkness. I could feel big fat tears roll down my cheekbones and I placed my hand above where my soul is. I could practically hear it crack. The pain was immeasurable, I dropped to the floor and cried more than I've ever done in my long life. The weight of losing both my father and brother being too much. Frisk tried to comfort me but I just pushed them away, I crawled into the nearest corner and laid in a fetal position. . . . . . .</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"ack!" I put my hand over my chest and started to breathe heavily. "what the hell was that?"</p><p>"<em>It seems that you had a nightmare. Did you forget to take your pills last night, sir?</em>" Came a mechanical voice. i almost fell out of bed but I was quick to realize that it was just A.T.W.</p><p>"ah, it looks like i forgot to." I had forgotten that Chase got night terrors, he created pills that would put him in a dreamless sleep. "what's the time?"</p><p>"<em>It is currently 3:17 in the morning. Would you like some music to lull you back to sleep?</em> </p><p> </p><p>"no thanks, but i can't sleep after that." That nightmare brought up memories that Chase tried hard to suppress and it physically hurts to think about. 'Guess I should get up and maybe even be productive.' With a new-found drive to actually be productive today, I got out of bed, put on my coat and shoes then looked in the mirror. I looked the same as yesterday. I deactivated my visor and it retracted to reveal my eye lights. They were similar to the ones that appeared on my visor but they had a blue gradient that fades into white at the bottom. 'What's the point of a visor if it still shows my facial expression?' "<em>I believe your original intention for the visor was to and I quote "look cool".</em>" I almost fell (again) when A.T. spoke. 'Oh, I forgot she could do that.' Chase programed A.T. to be able to hear his intentions so basically when I have a strong thought A.T. can pick up on it and give me an answer accordingly.</p><p> </p><p> I re-activated the visor. 'Hey A.T. can you give me a profile of me?' She gave me an affirmative and started to pull up my info. It included my stats, birthday, relatives, and height. My stats were still hidden even here, I assume I have to give a password in order to unlock it. 'God damn! I'm so flippin' tall.' I didn't notice before but I am really tall at an astounding 7'0. 'How didn't I notice before?!? Are the other Sanses this tall?' A few more images came up of all of the Sanses that lived in the house. They were all pretty tall but I was a lot taller. 'I'm even taller than Mars!' The shortest Sans was Blue at 6'0 then Black 6'1, Sans 6'4, Red 6'5 and a half, Mars 6'8 and me being the tallest. 'Bring up the Papyruses.' All of the previous images were discarded and replaced with images of all of the Papyruses living in the house. Papyrus was surprisingly the shortest at 7'2 then Stretch 7'3 and a half, Rus 7'5, Edge 7'7, and Jupiter being the tallest at 8'0. 'Holy Hell those are some <em>Tall</em> skellies. I wonder what the Amys are?' And of course, the other images were replaced by those of the Amys. <em>Pfft.</em> The shortest Amy was Sapphire at a whopping 5'3 followed by regular Amy at 5'4 and a half. 'Wow, that was a big jump.' I was struggling to keep my giggling down. Next is Ruby at 5'8 and lastly Amethyst at 5'10. I swiped away the images using my wrist control, grabbed my bag, and left the room. </p><p> </p><p>I decided it was best to try to test my gadgets so maybe I could start creating some stuff later. I went out through the sliding door in the kitchen into the backyard, I made my way through the forest making sure to have A.T. make a map of my whereabouts so I don't get lost. It took me a few minutes but I ended up finding a nice open clearing to test my gadgets in. The first thing I wanted to try was my jetpack so I pulled it out after placing my bag down on a conveniently placed stump and strapped it on. 'Woah, this is pretty flippin' cool!' There was a joystick that came with it so I used that to start it up. <em>Fwoom</em>. After starting it up I got ready to take off. Now I know what you're thinking 'But Carrey you don't know how to use a jetpack.' And you may be right but I have Chase's body everything will be fine. </p><p> </p><p><em>Thack!</em> "augh." Everything was not fine, I got up decently high off the ground so I tried to move around and ended up pushing too hard and ramming straight into a tree. Lucky for me skeleton monster's skulls are hard as hell or I most definitely would have gotten a serious injury. "dangit." It turns out that muscle memory isn't too good when the owner of the body hasn't actually used the skill in a <em>long</em> time. Turns out Chase never really liked using the jetpack after the <em>accident</em>. He mainly stuck to inventing and using his boots for mobility. 'Speaking of shoes I think it's a great time to test out all of its functions.' I put the Jetpack back into my bag and decided to try out the rollerblade function. When I thought about it activating my shoes elevated and at the bottom were wheels on each shoe. The rollerblades were a lot easier to manage since Chase actively uses them, it didn't take me long to get adjusted to them so I tried them with the rocket boosters annnnd...</p><p> </p><p><em>BAM!</em> I drove right into a tree, again. I got a little frustrated and punched the tree. <em>Wham!</em> To my surprise, there was a fist shape hole in the tree. 'Nice.' I quickly got over my little tumble and decided to try again and after about 20 minutes of trial and error, I finally became pretty proficient with them. I spent an hour testing everything and by the time I was done, it was 5 o'clock.</p><p> </p><p>'Navigate home.'</p><p>"<em>Navigating to home.</em>" A detailed map of the area came up on my visor with a little indicator that points in the direction of the house. Before I started making my way back I decided to send out a drone to scope out the perimeter around the house. 'A.T. activate tracking drone and use it to map out the rest of the land.' She gave me a beep to tell me that she was on it. I began to head towards the house.</p><p>Oddly enough the house was still rather quiet. 'Shouldn't the energetic skeletons be up by now?' I opened the door and to my surprise, the place was still dark, no one in the kitchen or out back in the gym. 'Looks like they are tired from what happened yesterday. This is the perfect opportunity to set up my cameras.' My grin grew mischievous and I brought out a few of my microbots. I set them up in every angle that I could all throughout the house including the hallway that held most of the rooms upstairs and the one downstairs. 'Maybe I should put some in their rooms, just in case.' I kinda feel a little sleazy (and a tiny bit perverted) for doing this but I know that this is something that Chase would do 'and I am Chase'. So I set up my cameras in everyone's rooms by using the control panel on my wrist. The last one I put in was in Blue's room.</p><p>"nghm." It looks like Blue's starting to wake up. After making sure my camera was in a place that Blue couldn't find it and turning on my movement notifications I booked it downstairs to start breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to Chase, there were two purple eye lights watching the whole time.</p><p> </p><p>I decided to make pancakes, bacon, and eggs. As I got started I got a notification. "<em>Two people are headed towards the kitchen.</em>" I had on music so I put my headphones back on my shoulders and turned it off. 'Who are they?' "<em>They are the skeletons know as Blue and Sans.</em>" I let out a confused hum because I didn't expect Sans of all people to be up this early. I used the cam I had facing the entrance of the kitchen to watch them so I didn't have to turn around.</p><p>"o-OH FRIEND CHASE GOOD MORNING!" </p><p>"mornin' blue mornin' sans." Sans flinched. "how did 'ya know i was here?" I turned around with the smuggest grin on my face and said "magic~" and added some jazz hands to finish it off. He gave me a little chuckle before heading to the coffee machine. Blue came over to me.</p><p> "DO YOU NEED ANY ASSISTANCE FRIEND CHASE?" I gave him a nod and went into a thinking pose. </p><p>"yeah, you can prepare the batter. i'll show you what to do." I waved him over to a bowl I had out to prepare the batter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Time Skip</strong>
</p><p>It took Blue a few tries to fully get what I was saying but it ended up going well. Papyrus, Edge, Black, and Jupiter came down at some point so I told them to go get the others. Sans and Stretch were the only ones at the table so far when we were setting it up. After about 7 minutes everyone was downstairs at the table getting their portions. Jupiter and Mars hesitated probably because they wanted a lot more than normal but I noticed and gave them the go-ahead to take how much they want. "i made plenty so don't worry." Ruby was giving them the side-eye the whole time while Amethyst just minded her own business. A small conversation started.</p><p>"What do you guys wanna do today?" Asked Amy. Sapphire gave a contemplating look.</p><p>"Maybe we should go shopping." Blue was quick to perk up at this idea and Sans seemed a little uneasy about the idea of going out.</p><p>"OOH, THAT'S A GREAT IDEA." Amy was unable to speak do to her mouth being full so she nodded.</p><p>"i don't think that's such a good idea." Sans finally decided to speak up. Papyrus sent him a questioning stare.</p><p>"BUT WHY?" Sans looked to the side and then at Mars and Jupiter.</p><p>"what they too ugly for you 'nilla?" asked Red. Sans shook his head.</p><p>"nah it's just that the way they look now may scare some folks and end up getting us into trouble." Stretch agreed with him. Mars looked ready to protest but I step in.</p><p>"how 'bout this, I can give them a make-over?" Everyone looked at me with confused expressions. "i have the necessary materials with me to make braces and magic-infused toothpaste for jupiter's teeth and a little bit of illusion magic can temporarily disguise the hole in mars' head. i also have some extra clothes with me that he can use." Rus gave me a look that I couldn't decipher.</p><p>"you came prepared didn't 'ya?" </p><p>"always. i am an inventor after all so what use would i be if i didn't even have such basic necessities."</p><p>"What, so braces are a 'necessity'?" Asked Ruby.</p><p>"i just said i have the material to make braces, not actual braces. i always carry around different types of metals and cloth just in case i need to make something on the fly." Sapphire gave me a look.</p><p>"But what would you need to make that requires metal or cloth?" I rolled my eye lights.</p><p>"braces, duh."</p><p>"But why go through the trouble if you can just buy what you need?" Everyone brought their attention back to me. I rose my browbone like it was obvious.</p><p>"because i know anything that i make will be significantly better than anything you can buy in stores." Edge gave me an 'oh really' look.</p><p>"IF YOU ARE SO CONFIDENT IN YOUR SKILLS THEN WHY DON'T YOU MAKE US ALL CLOTHES?"</p><p>"i already have my own clothes with me and i thought you all would prefer to buy your clothes now rather than waiting for me to make it. these are whole wardrobes we're talkin' about, it would take me a few days to make them for you guys." He gave me a huff in response.</p><p> </p><p>Things went back to normal after that and when we were finished I went upstairs to get started on the braces. It took me about an hour and a half to get them done, I gave them a once over to make sure I crafted it correctly and went downstairs to get Jupiter. "hey big guy i'm ready." He looked over to me from the couch and gave me a nod. I lead him into the bathroom and had him sit down on the toilet lid. I started with cleaning his teeth. I found a new toothbrush from under the sink and got to work. It was pretty easy thanks to the magic-infused toothpaste and when I was done his teeth were sparkling. Installing the brackets were a bit of a tedious process, I didn't have the glue nor the proper sterilizer that dentists use but I managed to create some. You may think that I am pulling these supplies right out my arse but I have an explanation. Although Chase's universe was destroyed there were still remains of it similar to Cross' universe. The only thing that was left was Gaster's lab. To put it simply after Chase got over his funk he sent Frisk off to live in the Omega Timeline and then found a way to transport the lab with him on his escapades. (Yes he does travel the multiverse.) Inside the lab is a machine that can scan materials and copy it's elements so that it can be re-created when Chase needs anything. (The lab is currently located in the void and the only way to access it is through a portal.) Like everything Chase owns it uses magic and a lot of it. In order to store magic, he created a magic panel of sorts to suck in magic from other universes. </p><p> </p><p>After 50 long minutes, I was finally done. I gave him some nerdy looking glasses and had him look in the mirror. He was awestruck and after examining his face he gave me a big hug. </p><p>"WOWIE THANK YOU CHASE!" He was back to sounding like a normal Papyrus. I returned the hug and we just stood there for a while before releasing.</p><p>"Let's Go Show My Brother. I Bet He Will Be Very Suprised." I packed up all my gear and we headed downstairs. </p><p>Everyone was sitting around the T.V. in the living room watching some sort of documentary. I cleared my non-existent throat and everyone turned to look at me. I was in front of Jupiter so I moved out the way and the faces that everyone made, made me so happy. My grin was so huge and I was beaming with pride. The braces and glasses weren't the only things I did. I used some bone care products on him to restore his bones to look more lively. Funnily enough, it was Gaster who came up with the idea and all of the recipes. I felt like a dad on prom night. Nobody had said anything yet and that made Jupiter get nervous and start fiddling with his hands. Red let out a silent 'woah'. The sudden noise brought everyone back from their trance. Mars was the first one to respond.</p><p>"wow, you look, great bro, greater than you already were of course." <em>Wink.</em> 'Or was that a blink?' Jupiter beamed at the compliment and gave him a 'Thank You'. Sapphire was next to speak.</p><p>"Aw, you look adorable." There was a faint orange blush on Jupiter's cheekbones. Amy smirked.</p><p>"Don't you mean, <em>a-dork-able</em>?" <em>Groan.</em></p><p>"WAS THAT REALLY NECESSARY AMY?!"</p><p>"Of course Paps, puns are always necessary."</p><p>"true dat'"</p><p>"THAT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION." There were some chuckles after that.</p><p>I decided it was time to get Mars ready so I applied some glamour on his head to hide the hole and gave him some of my clothes to change into. When he came back down he was wearing a navy blue jacket with white stripes that come down the middle and down the arms, black sweatpants that were basically just a longer version of regular San's basketball shorts and black and white sneakers. </p><p>"Ready to go?" Asked Amy. Everyone nodded. She smiled. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Then let's go on an adventure!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let's go to the mall!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On our way out the door, I think it finally clicked with everyone how much taller I really am, well at least for the skeletons. Even though both Mars and I are quite tall I stood out more since I'm almost the same height as Papyrus. Although because both the Underfell bros and the Swapfell bros haven't gotten to the surface yet their respective Amys (Ruby [Underfell] and Amethys [Swapfell]) have never actually seen a monster before so the height difference can be quite jarring, and I can tell by the way that both of their mouths are agape that this was a big shock.</p><p> </p><p>"You guys are fricken' huge!" Amethyst gave a pointed look at Blue who is 2 inches taller than her. She probably thought that Blue would be shorter than her and frankly so did I before I checked their heights earlier and though there is only a 2-inch difference Blue is surprisingly bulky which makes her look smaller than she actually is. 'Guess they didn't notice before because they kept a good distance away from the group.'</p><p> </p><p>Red sent her a smirk. "nah, <em>you're</em> just tiny." At that, I would have to disagree. Being a human myself once upon a time (lol that was like 15 hours ago) Red is pretty freakin' huge. He's built like a flipping truck! Actually, I'm probably exaggerating although, the comic artist for 'Sonner or Later You're Gonna Be Mine' absolutely nailed him. He looks just like the Mafiafell Sans in it but a little smaller. [You can use that as a reference. The art is really good, you should check it out.]</p><p> </p><p>"<em>pfft</em>, so are <em>you</em>." I gave him a smug grin.</p><p> </p><p>"nah, <em>you</em> are a freak of nature. no sans should ever be tall." Rus gave me a lopsided grin and I couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. 'That's racist!'</p><p> </p><p>"not gonna lie, he's kinda right." It was barely audible but I still caught it. I would have questioned how Mars would know but then I thought back to Nightmare's gang. 'If Mars is actually apart of it, then how the heck did he get here?' I know that if Mars traveled with Nightmare they would have probably been all throughout the multiverse so he's seen a lot of Sanses and I guess it really is kinda uncommon to encounter a Sans taller than him.</p><p> </p><p>"what about him?" I point towards Mars. He just gives me a shrug and before he could give a response his brother interrupted him.</p><p> </p><p>"THEY ARE <em>BOTH</em> FREAKS." He gave both Mars and me a glare 'I should just call him glarey.' then headed out the door. 'Now that was uncalled for you turd.'</p><p> </p><p>"He's right." Then Ruby follows but before she left she gave us a grimace. If I didn't know any better I would have thought Ruby was from the same universe as Glarey. Though I still don't know why Ruby is so bitchy in the first place. 'Guess I'll never find out.' I don't like dealing with people with that sort of personality, so I'll just avoid her as best as I can for the time being. Everyone shared a glance then went outside.</p><p> </p><p>The front yard had a walkway that leads to the driveway with a garage of course 'But why the hell aren't they actually using the garage. Weirdos.' and on the side closest to the door, there is a mini flower garden and on the other side was just grass (with a few decorations here and there).</p><p> </p><p>'<em>pfft</em> they have a gnome.' Some of the boys gave me weird looks. What? How could I not laugh. Ever since that gnome meme came out I couldn't take those garden decorations seriously anymore.</p><p> </p><p>The porch was decorated with one of those swinging chairs that those old country homes would have and the two pillars by the steps had flower pots hung onto them. The place was just as extravagant on the outside as it was on the inside. The door is made of mainly glass, it's dark brown in color and the outer walls are made of brick with the roof also being the same color as the door and accents around the outer windows. It followed a similar rustic but modern theme like the inside. [Couldn't find an accurate picture of my description sorry.] In the driveway, there were 3 vehicles, a red convertible, a cobalt motorcycle, and an emerald minivan.</p><p> </p><p>And of course, I notice a similarity. "hey, looks like we found the last amy." The Amys stare at me questioningly. I roll my eye lights. "really, your nicknames." <em>oooooooooooh </em> There were a few chuckles from the lazy crew, and everyone else just ignored it.</p><p> </p><p>Then the bickering started. There were a lot of protests to going in the same vehicle as the Horror bros and a lot of very harsh words directed at them. Sans tried to reason with the aggressors who are none other than 'The Malevolent Glarey' and 'Mcbitch III' but they weren't listening and I can tell Sans just wants to get this day over with so did Amy. I decided to help him out.</p><p> </p><p>"okay! edge, rus, mars, and jupiter you guys go with papyrus. i'm going with sans, the rest of you will go with amy." And of course Black tried to protest again but I quickly shut him down. "no buts, if you don't like it you can walk." "YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO. DO YOU KNOW WHO <em>I</em> AM?!" <em>Sigh</em> I was getting real tired of his bologna.</p><p>[How tf does that pronounce boloney (ノ°益°)ノ ?!?!?].</p><p> </p><p>"if you don't get in the car right <em>now</em> I'll shove my foot so far up your non-existent arse that it'll be coming out of your <em>disgusting</em> mouth." "EXCUSE M-" "and another thing, I don't care who tha' fuck ya' are I just want to get this over with and so does he." I point back to Sans. "if ya' don't like it, again <em>you</em> can walk <em>your</em> sorry ass to tha' store."</p><p> </p><p>My accent got thicker from the anger I was feeling. But that still wasn't enough, Black was about to say something more but I held my hand in front of him. "if ya' say one more fucking thing, I swear to whatever god that's up there I will kick your ass. <strong>Do. You. Understand. Me!</strong> I got closer with every pause and by the time I was done, we were face to face.</p><p> </p><p>His eye lights were the size of pinpricks and (almost) everyone's mouths were open from shock. 'Oops, guess I got a little heated there.' I took a breath and continued. "i said. do you understand me?" After a few seconds, he recomposed himself and gave me a small nod and hesitantly walked towards Amy's van but not before giving me one final glare. 'Screw you too glarey!' </p><p> </p><p>As everyone got into their respective cars I looked at Sans' bike then at him and wiggled my bonebrows. He looked at me and gave a disapproving head shake, I smirked. Before he could say anything I ran up to him snatched his keys started his bike and plopped him on the back in one fluid motion. "<em>heh</em>, hold on!" I revved up the engine and zoomed off. </p><p> </p><p>"i never agreed to this you bastard!" Sans held my waist for dear life. 'I'm gonna have soooooo much fun.' <em>hahaha</em></p><p> </p><p>"this is compensation for pissing me off last night." I popped a wheelie and watched his face morph from shocked to straight-up mortified. When we landed I gave him a satisfied grin, he was not impressed but didn't say anything nonetheless. I slowed down just as we caught up with Papyrus and the others, since I didn't know where I was going I'll have to follow them. 'I should probably connect to a satellite soon so I could easily create a map.'</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I shall get on that now sir.</em>" After almost sputtering off the road I caught myself and remember yet again that I have a <em>super-intelligent</em> A.I. that can do that for me. I could practically feel Sans' eye lights boring into the back of my skull from my carelessness with his baby. 'I understand completely Sansy, I'm sorry.' With access to a satellite, I can easily connect to the internet and get some info on this world 'annnnnnd watch cat videos.' <em>hehehe </em></p><p> </p><p>As we passed by the buildings on our way to the mall, I took notice of the various monsters and humans on the sidewalk. They looked relatively peaceful and are just happily minding their own business. 'Damn maybe they can give Ruby some lessons.'</p><p> </p><p>I recognized a few of the places we passed like Walmart and a few fast food restaurants. 'Dang now I really want a burger and some fries. <em>Gasp</em>! Maybe we can get Grillby's later.'</p><p> </p><p>It all kinda reminded me of back home but a little more well kept. The city has a surprising amount of vegetation in it. There were trees, some flowers, and the grass was well taken care of. We passed a very nice park called 'New Home Park' 'What kinda name is that?' It has a pretty impressive flower patch with regular and magic flowers alike. </p><p> </p><p>Sans and I continued the ride with idle chatter here and there, we talked about some of the buildings we passed and how the monsters renovated. There were even a few puns here and there.</p><p> </p><p>It was about 30 minutes later when we started to approach a <em>big</em> shopping mall. It looked like the average mall but scaled up a bit, probably to compensate for the size of monsters, some can grow pretty big (at least I think they can). Though, the name was a bit lackluster. 'New Home Mall? Was that really the best you guys could come up with. Then again this place is named 'New Home'. Jeez, who the frick let Asgore name a whole city?! But I can't really give him too much flak. We humans aren't really that much better.'</p><p> </p><p>There wasn't too much trouble finding a parking spot and everyone was relatively close together, we managed to get spots near an entrance so the walk wasn't very long.</p><p> </p><p>As we stepped through the sliding doors we were overcome with moderately loud chattering and a large crowd of people traveling up and about. The atmosphere and crowd were a bit overwhelming but I adjusted quickly. 'Maybe coming here basically at noon wasn't such a great idea.' I could practically feel how nervous everyone is especially Jupiter, who was fiddling with his gloves. Mars put his hood over his head and looked just about ready to make a run for it. The fell quartet are on the defensive while Ruby and Amethyst look tense. The swap bros seem calmer about the whole situation in general. Amy and Saph are just chatting up a storm together, I'm not even sure if they know we arrived.</p><p> </p><p>"WELL, I THINK IT'S ABOUT TIME WE SPLIT OFF INTO GROUPS. MISS AMY WILL YOU PLEASE TAKE YOUR 'SISTERS' WHILE SANS AND I TAKE OUR 'COUSINS'?" Papyrus being the smarty pants he is obviously came up with that brilliant idea. "good thinking bro." "Of course I will Paps. What a great idea!" Beamed Amy.</p><p> </p><p>Paps of course hits us with that bright smile he always has. His loud voice garnered us some weird looks but it was ultimately ignored.</p><p> </p><p>Amy rallied up the girls and went on her way giving us a "See you guys later." as she left. Papyrus made a motion for us to follow and lead us in the direction of some stores that would have clothes that would fit us.</p><p> </p><p>"you said you already had clothes chase?" I gave a nod for confirmation. Red spared me a glance then looked back into the crowd while continuing to walk. "since you don't need anything then i'll allow you to explore-" "no need, i've seen enough malls in my lifetime, i will help you guys shop." He gave me a look as if saying 'you sure?' I waved him off and started walking faster. Actually more like skipping....</p><p> </p><p>'I Get To Dress The Skeletons.' I pranced about like a little girl in a candy store and when I glanced back at the boys behind me they were giving me confused looks and they were amplified when my bright grin turned mischievous. 'I wonder what Glarey would look like in a cute pink dress? Or maybe a leotard?' As much as I wanted to play dress up with my giant sized skeleton dolls, Chase's inner fashionista was coming out and I started to think of things that the skelies could wear and things that fit their style. Although I don't think Skeletor would let me dress him. 'Edge may be a relatively chill guy but I don't think he'll let me dress him.' I started to pout while I walked backwards. </p><p> </p><p>After about 5 minutes we arrived at a store that had monster sizes called 'Mistique'. It wasn't too fancy but it had a slightly sophisticated air to it. We all entered and started to look around. I saw a few options for the boys but I decided to leave them to look at clothes for a while to go visit the Amys. Luckily they were right nextdoor to us. 'Convenient as all things should be.'</p><p> </p><p>They were in a store that sold a variety of clothing items including shoes and accessories, so they probably didn't need to go to too many stores. I found Amy and the girls in the dress section, Amy was trying to convince Amethyst and Ruby to get two dresses that would match perfectly with their overall color scheme.</p><p> </p><p>I walked up to them and grabbed a blue latex dress. I held it up to my body. "how do you think it'd look on me?" Sapphire's eyes were open wide and Amy gave me a devious smile. Mcbitch grimaced at me and Amethyst looks contemplative.</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you try it on." And try on I did. I came out of the dressing room looking like a party girl. Most of my bone was exposed but the dress covered enough. I strutted around the store like a runway model and stopped right in front of the girls. Amy was the first to approve of my new look.</p><p> </p><p>"You look fabulous Chase! With those legs of yours you could pull off any one of those dresses." Ruby gave me a thumbs down but I can tell that she liked it from the way her eyes lit up when I came out. 'You may actually be redeemable Ruby!'</p><p> </p><p>Saph gave me a thumbs up and amethyst just shrugged her shoulders, I can tell she likes it too.</p><p> </p><p>"chase?!" I heard a choked noise and I could recognize that voice anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>"oh sansy~" I gave him the most seductive walk that no man can resist. "there you are!" I deactivated my visor so he could see my eyes, I turned them into upside down hearts that resembled a soul though it still held the blue gradient of my eye lights. When I got close enough to him I bent down low and whispered in his ear. "would you like a piece of me~"</p><p> </p><p>At this point his head was glowing like a lamp bulb and he was left flustered. "u-uh." "ah ah ah." I place a phalange over his mouth. "no need to say anything, let me show you a few things." I stuck my tounge out and licked a part of his exposed vertebrae. I felt a shudder go through him as I stood up straight. </p><p> </p><p>I waited a little for Sans.<em>exe</em> to reboot before I gave him a kiss on the cheekbone and a <em>wink</em>. To say the Amys were shocked would be an understatement. They didn't see the lick because I was blocking their view but they most definitely saw the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>"well i'll leave you to your shopping girls, i'm gonna buy this dress then dip." After buying the dress with Sans' debit card and changing back into my regular clothes I reactivated my visor and dragged the still shocked Sans back into the store we came from.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Shopping went well, I managed to get everyone to try on some of my recommendations, even Glarey! We finished at 3:13, so now it's time for lunch. Everyone gave places they wanted to eat at but Grillby's was decided in the end.</p><p> </p><p>"WHY WOULD SOMEONE AS GREAT AND TERRIBLE AS <em>I</em> WANT TO EAT AT THAT <em>GREASE TRAP</em>!" Edge wasn't the only one who disliked the idea. The energetic personalities weren't very big fans of greasy foods, except for Blue of course but he doesn't want anyone to know that. "I WILL GO ONLY BECAUSE I WANT TO MAKE SURE MY DISGRACE OF A BROTHER DOESN'T DO ANYTHING I WOULDN'T APPROVE OF." 'I don't know how anyone could hate Edge, he's such a tsundere.'</p><p> </p><p>"of course boss. <em>but</em> you sure you just didn't want to be left alone at the house?" (Those who didn't want to go were given the option to be dropped off at the house.) Edge's facade started to falter but only for a second.</p><p> </p><p>"w-WHAT! THAT IS ABSOLUTELY <em>PREPOSTEROUS</em>, I WOULD BE HAPPY TO NOT HAVE TO BABYSIT YOU CONSTANTLY! BUT NEVERTHELESS I HAVE TO KEEP AN EYE SOCKET ON YOU." If you looked closely you could see a slight blush upon Edgy's cheekbones. Ignoring the huff that Black let out we went on our way.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The drive to Grillby's was pretty peaceful, Sans managed to get his bike back from me but with us being so close together I could tell he was still a bit flushed from our little moment and me teasing him didn't help. I can be quite provocative when I want to be~.</p><p> </p><p>Grillby was just as amazing as I'd hope. And the food utterly demolished my expectations. The burger was absolutely heavenly, the fries were just as good. 'Never have I ever had anything good in my life.' I would say that my food is on a decent level but this puts my cooking to shame. And just as fast as it came it was gone. 'Dammit.'</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The drive home wasn't too much different from the ride to Grillby's. Although this time Sans <em>teased</em> me back, which caught me off guard. I think our relationship is improving slowly but surely. Though, I don't think it's going to go very far with how nosy he and the other people in the house are.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I like Sans but. . . . 'Aw, who the fuck am I kidding?' I like all of the skeletons even Black though I don't know if I want to go down the '<em>harem route</em>' like those people who get sucked into this situation in fan fiction.  .  .  .</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What should I do?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wowie, I've done the very thing that I despised. I'm sorry for the little hiatus I took, I'll thrive to do better in the future. And just a tip, if I haven't posted in a while just leave a comment telling my lazy butt to get back to work. Although school has started again I should still be able to post regular updates but we'll see.</p><p> </p><p>And another thing, I was wondering if i should try to do the big S or actually try a hand at this relationship thing. (*/▽＼*) I wanted to do a vote.</p><p> </p><p>If you want me to go down the relationship route say banana.</p><p>If you don't want that say avocado.</p><p> </p><p>If we do go down the relationship route. I may have to take some time to actually learn how to write that kinda stuff. But anyways....<br/>( ◡‿◡ )</p><p> </p><p>Peace and see you in the next Chapter. (ﾉ´ з `)ノ</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>IT SAYS BO-LOG-NA!!!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haven't tried to make an actual story that isn't for school in years. Sorry if there are any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes. I am open to any pointers or suggestions that anyone has! (✿◠‿◠)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>